The Sparkle in Your Eye
by Mindcast8800
Summary: A story between Captainsparklez (Jordan) and Aureylian (Erin) in which both must try to make the impossible work. A youtube relationship.
1. The Beggining

**A/N: This is something different from me (considering it's not fire emblem) But I hope you all like it nonetheless. Enjoy :D!**

 **Jordan's POV**

"And I guess we'll see you all next time, bye" Erin and I said in unison. I reached for the off button on the camera and pressed it, stopping the recording. I turned my head toward Erin and smiled. "Another colab video complete!" I exclaimed putting my hand up, giving Erin a high five. She put her hands on the arms of her chair, pushing herself to a standing position.

"I'm starved, can we get something to eat?" Erin asked me. I chuckled and nodded my head as I got up from my chair as well.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya, I'm pretty lazy, I can make something here or order Chinese foo-"

"YES!" Erin cut me off "Chinese please!"

"Chinese it is" I laughed. I made my way for my cellphone which had been next to the camera. I dialed in the number from the nearest "Sultan Wok" and ordered the usual sushi and chicken fried rice. It was what me and Erin usually had after colab videos, however sometimes we go out, when we aren't feeling lazy. Erin had already made her way to the couch and was watching her favorite show. She motioned me over to watch television with her but I refused, I had way to many videos to catch up on editing, mainly Mianite streams though.

I heard footsteps approaching behind me, however I knew it was Erin coming to look at what I was up to.

"Mianite again?" She asked perplexed, probably at the sheer amount of Mianite streams that I've had to edit lately.

"Yup, Mianite again, I've got to do two more streams in order to be able to post them while I'm gone," I answered

"Where are you going this time?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking I'd go back home with you in two days, besides I haven't been there in a while, and I kinda miss Boo," I answered once more.

"You know you don't have to call her Boo right?" she teased

"Hey, the nicknames grown on me!" I joked. "Anyways, I am welcome right?"

"Do you even have to ask Jordan?" She laughed, "You know you can come by anytime"

"Good, now back to editing, care to join me?" I requested.

"Ya know what? Why not, I've got nothing better to do." She pulled up the chair she was previously in for our recording session, and sat down at my other monitor. She decided to do my other stream so that we could finish quickly. Erin said that she had really wanted to see a movie so that was the plan for later tonight. But the matter at hand here was editing a recent Mianite stream and transferring it to Youtube. After that me and Erin could have fun in the city and finally relax.

* * *

 **After the Editing**

So after about two long hours of editing Mianite, Erin and I had finally finished, and just in the nick of time too since it had been 4:00 P.M. Our movie started at 4:30 and it was about a ten minute ride to the movie theater. Erin went to the bathroom upstairs in my room to take a shower and I stayed on the main floor bathroom. We finished our shower at almost the same exact time and got changed. Finally Erin did her hair which took way too long, but it made her look gorgeous, It felt like we were headed to a restaurant rather than movies but it was whatever, we looked nice and that's all that really counts. Kinda. Well not really but once again, whatever. I grabbed my keys, held the door open so that Erin could exit the house first, and than followed her to my car. I opened her door to let her in and she thanked me, I then walked over to my side, opened my garage, and drove off to the movie theater.

"Hey Erin?" I asked, she looked up from her phone.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"After the movies, ya wanna grab something to eat? I figured since were dressed so fancy we should probably go to a quality restaurant," I offered.

"Yeah, sure, where would we go though?" She asked.

"I have no clue, after the movie we can drive around for a bit until we find a place we like," I smiled at her.

"Sounds good," she smiled back. The car ride was fifteen minutes since we got unlucky with traffic lights, but it felt like five to be honest. Erin and I had talked so much that time flew by. After talking about dinner plans she asked if she would ever be able to join Mianite. I was ecstatic at first for I would love her to be on the server, but the final decision wasn't up to me. I made a mental note to ask Tucker, Sonja, and Tom if Aurey would be able to join us. I'm sure she would take up on my offer for team Ianite, besides it was about time I got a teammate. I smiled to myself hoping that she'd be allowed to join, I would love any extra time I got to spend with my favorite person.

* * *

We had just left the movie theater in which nothing interesting really happened, we went in, watched a movie and (get ready for this) walked out. I know, real intense. And Now we where heading home from the dinner that we had. I ordered a medium-rare steak and Erin got lasagna. I had created a group chat at the restaurant and invited Aurey, Sonja, Tucker and Tom and asked if it was okay for Erin to join The World of Mianite. Luckily, they said it was 100% okay, other than that it was a rather uneventful dinner. We had gotten home at around 9:45.

"Hey Jordan?" Erin questioned from my bedroom, I loaned her the bedroom for the weekend so that she wouldn't hate me for making her sleep on my god awful couch.

"Yeah?" I said in reply.

"Could you get me a towel? I'm about to take a shower but there are no towels in your room." She explained

"Sure thing, I'll be right there!" I replied rushing for a towel. I grabbed one from the clean hamper and ran upstairs to get it to her. I knocked on the door and she opened it slightly only peeping her face out the door. I looked down at her shoulders and realized the lack of clothing. I looked into her eyes and she smiled while taking the towel from my hand, She thanked me and closed the door. I heard her walk towards the bathroom in my bedroom and turn on the water, I smiled to myself as my imagination ran wild. Sadly, I was brought back to reality when my phone rang from downstairs. I rushed downstairs and read that the call was from Tucker, I answered the phone with no clue as to what he could possibly want.

"Yo Jordan, you're going to be on Mianite tomorrow right?" Tucker questioned, I had been taken aback since it was a bit of a random question.

"Yeah I should be, why?" I asked.

"We are moving the purge to tomorrow since it works with everyone schedules. No one will be able to stream after tomorrow except for you, so I advise you get on now to make sure you have everything ready!" Tucker directed.

"Shit man, alright, well what are the rules for tomorrows purge?" I asked.

"You aren't gonna like this but, it's anything goes. I was thinking of an immediate alliance with you and Sonja to get rid of Tom." Tucker said.

"Fuuuuuuu...Alright man, I'm gonna go get ready for the purge, I'll talk to ya tomorrow, I'm guessing the purge starts at the usual 12:00 P.M. right?"

"Yup, see ya then man," Tucker said dismissing himself.

"See ya man, and go easy on Sonja tonight," I said laughing hysterically while hanging up the phone.

But now it was time to deal with the matter at hand, I've got about ten minutes left until Aurey finishes her shower since she always takes fifteen minutes. After that she is probably going to want to talk to me about something, so until than I should start getting ready. Also anything goes, so it's gonna be a bitch tomorrow. I turned my computer on and loaded up Minecraft, followed by the Mianite server. I left off in my Vault like always, I closed up the two blocks I leave open for when it isn't the purge and I started making shit tons of potions, which mainly consisted of Poison, Strength and Invis Pots. After that I felt I was ready and I equipped myself with my diamond armor and enchanted diamond sword and logged off. Once I was finished it had been eight minutes which meant Erin was probably finishing up with her shower.

"Jordan, I wanna ask you about Mianite," I heard a voice from above said. I looked to the top of my staircase and saw Erin wrapped in a towel.

I smiled and replied ,"What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me everything" She said walking down the flight of stairs.

"Well, you better get comfortable, put some clothes on, and get us some alcohol because it's a lot to take in." I stated whilst sitting on the couch.

"Hey who said I wasn't comfortable in this?" She said while making her way toward the alcohol cabinet and grabbing a glass of vodka and two shot glasses.

"Whatever suits you, Erin," I said smiling at her as she put the vodka and shot glasses on the table in front of the couch. I tapped the couch next to me as an invitation for her to sit down, which she happily took. "Now where do I Start?" I said whilst pouring our first shots.

 **A/N: Something different from me but I hope you enjoy it, I will be updating the other stories eventually, but lately I sorta just had no motivation to write, But no need to fear for I'm in full gear, also Spring breaks a thing, so YEAH! Reviews help so much btw :D**


	2. A not so drunk kiss

**A/N: Here is part two hope you all enjoy :D! Also I am going to switch the point of view (POV) every chapter, if you don't like that than you should tell me and I will change it according to popular decision :D. Also a quick side note, if you want, you can read it on Wattpad. It has the same title and it should be easy to find :D!**

Erin POV

We were already five shot's in and it had only been around 12 minutes, I am typically not much of a drinker but today was an exception. I was just hanging out with a friend and having fun, it's not like this will lead to anything more. I mean Jordan would never take advantage of me, or anyone. He is the sweetest man alive, not to mention he is super attractive.

"Earth to Erin, earth to Erin" I heard from Jordan which had broken me out of my trance, I had realized that with my last thought I had been staring at Jordan's stomach. I just hoped he didn't notice. "Why where you staring at me?" He asked. Shit. I could feel my cheeks light up red. "You know, let's just blame that one on the alcohol and continue," He said laughing, I giggled with him and nodded. However I knew that it wasn't the alcohol. I tried to listen and catch everything that he was saying but it was really difficult, he was throwing a lot at me and let me tell you, this alcohol wasn't helping.

"And that's where the pirates come in," He said. I realized I was completely lost, and I knew that asking him to repeat the last 5 minutes wasn't an option, mainly because I was to lazy to say anything. So I did the thing that made sense to me, or at least to my slightly tipsy side. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. My heart was racing, I wasn't fully drunk, in fact I was rather far from it, and I knew he still had at least four more shots in him before the alcohol even phased him. I knew that this was something that he would remember tomorrow, and this could either make us very awkward or it could be the best thing for us. I have liked this man ever since I saw his first video, cheesy I know. But honestly, he was such a big motivation for me, I was going to call it quits on my whole youtube and twitch thing. But out of the blue he wanted to do a colab video with me. Little did I know it would be the first of many. But back to the action. I was hoping with all my heart that he would kiss me back, and I knew my answer when I felt a pair of soft lips upon mine. I pulled back before anything escalated, not that it would. I just didn't wanna make it more awkward if it was going down that route in the first place. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now that couldn't have been the alcohol!" he said teasing. "and I knew it wasn't before either, whenever we drink it takes you exactly seven and a half shots for you to get tipsy."

"And a half?" I replied giggling.

"And a half!" He said again confidently. "Remember that one night at the bar?" He reminded me.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" I laughed while punching his arm.

"And I intend to keep that promise" He stated smiling at me. "And what about this?"

"What?" I replied confused.

"What about this," He said again. "Are we not talking about this again either?"

"hmm well that depends," I replied with a grin upon my face.

"And what does that depend on?" He asked me wanting clarification.

"If there is a possibility we will do "this" again," I clarified.

"mm, your asking if I like you?" He questioned.

"Something like that," I replied flirtatiously.

"hmm, well lets see if this answers that question," He said, and before I knew it, we were in the exact same spot as before, however this time I let it go on for a tad longer. Finally after 7 seconds, he pulled away.

"I think that answers my question Mr. Maron." I replied smiling. "But actually, either way we couldn't tell anyone so to be honest, I'm not sure where I was going with that, but I'm glad it got me another kiss." I was content on how this night went. I got to spend the whole day with my favorite person followed by getting some "dessert" if you catch my drift. Jordan looked down at his watch and said:

"I believe it's past your bedtime child!" He joked whilst keeping his goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, this is my last night to stay up late, after tonight I need my sleep since I'm going back home," I explained.

"I believe you meant 'we' are going back to your home" He corrected while poking my nose and laughing, I smiled and giggled a little. I loved his playfulness, it was so welcoming, who could resist this man?

"Yes I meant 'we'" I added with a giggle.

"Now I'm sure you didn't listen to a word I said about Mianite so I'll continue," He stated.

"Oh come on, I listened to somethings that you said" I commented.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, "repeat one thing i said" he added. I had to think for a little bit. I really wasn't listening. Oops.

"Uhhhh, i believe you said something about pirates?" I questioned myself.

"Eh, i'll give it to you," he said smiling.

"YUSS!" I replied triumphantly. The only reply jordan had was to laugh his ass off, and pretty soon I joined in. His laugh was really contagious, not to mention it was super cute.

"I've gotta ask, what in the fuck are you wearing?" He laughed whilst glaring at my comfortable yet loose fitting pajamas.

"They're my very comfortable yet fashionable PJ's," I joked, I knew that I looked like an idiot in these but they're so damn comfortable!

"I was unaware that the new fashion was wearing clothing twice your size," he said laughing his ass off once more.

"Oh hush, at least I have variety in what I wear," I joked.

"Oh shit," he said acting hurt "that was a darude!"

"There, there" I commented, "you'll live," and with that statement we both continued to laugh with each other until we physically couldn't laugh anymore.

After our laugh attack, I yawned and looked at my phone to check the time, it read: 2:26 A.M. "Damn it's late," I stated

"Really?" He asked. "Lemme see." I faced the phone to him and he shrugged. "Oh come on, it's not THAT late."

"It is for me, you can stay up Mr. Sparkleypantz, but i'm pooped,"

"Pooped, who are you, Boo?" He asked chuckling.

"Ha, you wish I acted that old" I replied whilst making my way to the staircase.

"Night 6 year old," jordan said while laughing.

"Oh fuck off," I joked as I gave him the middle finger. He gave it back to me and I walked into the bedroom, for some much needed sleep.


End file.
